falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Almay
Richard Almay is the young and resourceful Sheriff of the Coloradan town of Red Sand. In his life he has seen many strangers pass through and leave for the ruins of nearby Denver, only to return robbed and empty-handed. Thanks to all of his experience in dealing with the poor, Richard has developed a kind and open heart, and welcomes any stranger who doesn't point a gun at him or his people. His favorite pastime is patrolling the red desert that has retaken the region south of Denver thanks to the Great War, and when he's not wandering around the town, he takes care of most of the Rangers' paperwork or tries to get the new recruits into shape. History Richard was the youngest son of the Almay family, as his brother and sister were 2 and 4 years older. Since Richards father was the Sheriff of Red Sand, it was the intention for the title to be passed down to Richards' older brother, but because his brother had chosen to join a caravan company and travel the wastes, the title of Sheriff was given to Richard on his 20th birthday. In his 5 years as the local Sheriff, Richard has managed to settle most of the political feuds and root out several criminal organizations that once ravaged the town of Red Sand. Although some people question his capabilities because of his young age, Richard is an able marksman and has a good head on his shoulders. One of his greatest accomplishments is the fact that he managed to unite Red Sand's farmers and let them build an irrigation network, which soon led to a population boom because of the enormous increase of food. Appearance Richard prefers to wear the simple brown vest and other apparel that his father passed on to him, since these clothes have the become the symbol of a Sheriff. On top of his long black hair mostly sits a wide-rimmed cowboy hat, to protect his brain from being fried by the hot desert temperatures. On his back, he carries his beloved and feared cowboy repeater, also a gift from his father. Abilities & Skills Although he likes to settle disputes with words or just his fists, Richard won't hesitate to pull out his rifle if necessary. Although his older brother had gone through their father's Sheriff training, Richard always managed to hide somewhere and then watch the training from a distance. Afterwards, when he was alone, he tried to repeat the things he had seen and trained with his self-made 'gun'. So when he was 20 and became the new Sheriff, he knew how to handle a gun. Also one of Richard's favorite weapons, is the heavy wooden club he calls 'Ye Olde Knockout', which has indeed knocked out many troublemakers with a swing to the head. Richard is not only a good rifleman, but he's also good at using several different melee weapons. Equipment Richard always tries to look as good as possible, because he believes that people will listen more quickly to someone who they don't consider another one of those stinking peasants that make up most of Red Sand's population. Every morning he puts on his usual Ranger outfit with vest and straps on his belt with knives and ammo. Quotes About Astor Fang From Category:Characters